To Feel Better
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: 7 months after Benjamin Barker has been sent away, Lucy Barker is still depressed. Nellie Lovett can hardly bear to see her like this. So she attempts to make her feel better.


Nellie Lovett sat in her pie shop, feeding little Johanna, listening to muffled sobs from upstairs. Benjamin Barker had been sent away to Australia 7 months earlier, and Lucy still cried constantly. She never left the house, she refused to eat, and she was even neglecting Johanna. So Nellie had been the one taking care of her.

Johanna yawned in Nellie's arms and Nellie stood up, laying the child against her chest. She slowly walked to her room and, kissing Johanna's forehead, laid her in her crib. She immediately fell asleep.

Nellie tiptoed out of the room and shut the door silently. She quickly began making a dinner that Lucy would never eat. She threw together a couple pies, made a salad, and set the table. She grabbed two glasses, put the bottle of gin on the table, and went up to get Lucy.

It was hard for Nellie to see Lucy in this much pain. She was her best friend. As she was climbing the stairs, she got an idea. Maybe Lucy would feel better if she was distracted. Maybe Nellie could distract her. She knocked on the door and Lucy didn't move from the sofa. Nellie entered slowly and said quietly, "Lucy, dinner's ready."

Lucy didn't respond, just stared out into space, tears running down her face. She walked over to her and sat on the couch next to her. She rubbed her back and held her hand.

Lucy sniffled as she whispered, "I just can't believe he's gone."

Nellie wrapped her arms around her and said, "I know. I know."

Lucy threw her arms around Nellie and sobbed into her shoulder. Her body was wracked with sobs, making it difficult for Nellie to hold her. Nellie stroked her silky hair and rocked her back and forth.

"He was my whole world." she sobbed.

"Shh. I know." Nellie pushed her away so she was sitting up, grabbed her face in her hands, and said, "Let me help you feel better."

She kissed her forehead and drew her back into another hug.

"Nothing can make me feel better." Lucy wailed.

"At least let me try." Nellie said as she pulled away from the hug again. Looking into her eyes, Nellie slowly leaned toward her. Lucy was startled when Nellie's lips gently met hers.

Lucy lightly pushed her away and said, "What are you doing?"

Nellie began kissing down her neck. "I'm…helping you…feel better…" she said between kisses.

Lucy shuddered slightly as she continued, "But…Ben…"

Nellie stood up, walked over to the picture of Benjamin that she had, and set it on it's face. Then she walked back and started kissing Lucy's neck again. "He'll never…know…"

"Nellie…I don't know…" Lucy said softly.

"Just…let me…take care of you…" Nellie answered before nibbling playfully on the sensitive skin under Lucy's jaw.

Lucy gasped and gripped the arm of the sofa. Nellie smiled at her reaction. She brought her lips back up to Lucy's and kissed her. Lucy gave in, and their lips moved together. Lucy brought her hands to Nellie's face, pulling her closer to her, and Nellie started unlacing Lucy's dress.

Lucy broke the kiss, stood up, and began undressing, Nellie watching her hungrily. She unlaced her dress and let it slide to the floor, then she began taking her corset off. Nellie, seeing that she was struggling, stood up and helped her out of it. Then she sat back down and watched as Lucy rolled down her stockings and wiggled out of her underwear.

Nellie smiled as she looked Lucy over. She had very plump breasts, bigger than her own, her stomach was thin and pale, her slit was small and bald, and her legs were beautiful, slender and perfect. She seemed as if she were glowing, radiating beauty. Benjamin was right when he said she was beautiful. She was more than beautiful. She was stunning. She was surreal. Lucy saw Nellie looking at her and turned red.

Nellie laughed at her expression and pulled her back onto the couch. Nellie grabbed her face in her hands and kissed her. Nellie eased her tongue between her lips. Lucy was a little hesitant at first, but she soon gave in and greeted Nellie's tongue with hers. Nellie smiled to herself. Lucy had never been a bold person.

Nellie broke the kiss to start kissing her neck again. Lucy whimpered, sad that she had broken the kiss. Nellie looked up at her and smiled. She went back up to her lips and they kissed again. Their lips moved as one, glued together.

After a few minutes of this, Nellie, to Lucy's dismay, broke the kiss yet again and began kissing down her neck. Sometimes she would stop to nibble lightly on the skin, and Lucy would moan. Finally, Nellie had had enough teasing her. She gently pushed her down so she was lying on the couch. She climbed on top of her, kissed down her chest, and circled her breasts. Lucy shivered.

She tentatively ran her tongue up Lucy's stomach, and immediately looked up to see her reaction. She gripped the arm of the sofa, digging her fingernails into the soft material. Nellie smiled at her reaction and circled her tongue teasingly around her small belly button.

Lucy gasped and clutched the sofa. Nellie ran her tongue back up her stomach, and around one of her breasts. She circled her nipple and Lucy moaned and arched her back. Nellie teased her until Lucy was almost trembling underneath her. Then, with no warning, Nellie wrapped her lips around the small, pink nipple. Lucy squealed as Nellie played with her, flicking her nipple with her tongue, occasionally nibbling lightly on the tip, and massaging her breasts with her hands.

Lucy gasped and started breathing heavily. "Nellie…" Lucy murmured as she tangled her hands in Nellie's hair, pushing her closer to her.

Nellie switched to her nipple and put her hand on Lucy's thigh. Wetness seeped out of Lucy's slit and she squeezed her legs together. Nellie noticed this and stopped playing with her breasts. She slowly moved down, running her tongue along Lucy's soft skin, sending shivers up her spine.

Then, Nellie stood up, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her up with her. Lucy Nellie pulled Lucy to the rug and said, "Get on the floor."

Lucy quickly laid on the rug and looked up at Nellie. Nellie kneeled down in front of her and spread her legs. Lucy's legs quivered.

"Just relax." Nellie said, looking up at Lucy. Nellie ran her fingertips up and down her inner thighs. She tormented her, playing with her. Lucy whimpered longingly.

Nellie smiled at her lust and gave in. She ran her fingers up her legs one more time, but this time, she kept going up. When her fingers came in contact with Lucy's glistening slit, Lucy squealed in pleasure. She gently massaged her opening while she planted kisses on her inner thighs.

As Nellie's lips drew closer and closer to her waiting slit, Lucy's breathing got louder, her breaths shorter. When her lips found Lucy's slippery entrance, she screamed. Loud.

"Shh, Johanna's sleeping!" Nellie said, laughter in her eyes.

"Whoops." Lucy giggled.

Nellie circled Lucy's waiting sex with her tongue, and Lucy arched her back, moaning.

"Benjamin never did this, did he?" Nellie said.

"Never." Lucy managed to choke out as Nellie plunged a finger into her. She added another finger as she sped up, thrusting in and out. Lucy moaned and gasped.

Nellie laughed and continued her task. Suddenly, she shot up and strode over to the vanity. She picked up the box of razors and walked back.

Lucy saw what she had picked up, and I look of almost fear crossed her expression. But she trusted Nellie. She knew she wouldn't hurt her. But still, she said softly, "N-Nellie?"

"I don't think Benjamin will mind…do you?" Nellie said mischievously.

Lucy didn't respond. She gasped as Nellie eased the cold, silver handle into her welcoming hole. She took up a rhythm, thrusting in and out as she leaned down and playing with Lucy's clit with her tongue.

Lucy gasped and moaned. Her legs quivered and her breathing became heavy. Somehow, she managed to choke out, "H-Have you e-ever d-d-done this before?"

Nellie responded without looking up, "No."

"Y-You're v-very go-good at-t it." Lucy stammered through pants and groans. She gripped the rug so hard her knuckles turned white.

Nellie chuckled as she increased her rhythm. She reached a hand up and gripped her breast. Lucy moved her hips, pushing the razor further into her. She moaned as Nellie nibbled lightly on her clit.

Nellie increased her rhythm again. Lucy groaned as the silver handle found that special place inside her. She arched her back and screamed as she came violently.

When she was finished, Lucy relaxed against the floor, her body heaving, trying to catch her breath. Her thighs and slit were covered in her juices, and Nellie licked them clean. When she was clean, Nellie stood up and offered Lucy a hand. She took it and Nellie pulled her to her feet.

Their lips met and they kissed until they were interrupted by a cry from downstairs. Nellie pulled away and said, "I'll get Johanna, you just get dressed and come down for dinner." Lucy nodded and kissed Nellie again.

Nellie smiled at Lucy as she walked out the door and down the stairs. She entered her pie shop and walked to her room. Little Johanna lay awake in her crib, wailing.

"Oh, why are you awake, baby?" Nellie said, in a baby talk-like voice.

Johanna just looked up at her like she was crazy, waiting for her to take her out of the crib.

Nellie smiled at her adorable expression and reached into the crib. She picked her up and pulled her out. She held her against her chest and bounced her as she walked back into the shop. She paced with her, trying to calm her down, as she waited for Lucy. Sometimes Johanna would just get like this.

She would miss her mommy, and Nellie couldn't do anything about that. Then Lucy walked in, and saw Nellie holding Johanna.

"My baby!" she cried. "My little Johanna!" She ran over to the two, and Nellie gave her Johanna willingly.

She hugged Johanna to her as she said, "I missed you so much, my little baby!" She pushed her away from her chest and kissed her all over her face. A single tear ran down her face as she hugged the baby to her again. Nellie led Lucy to the table, and they sat down, Johanna in Lucy's lap.

Lucy hungrily took a big bite out of the pie in front of her and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

Nellie smiled and said, "Feel better?"

Nellie could see the thank you in her eyes as she said, "Yes." and kissed the top of Johanna's head.


End file.
